What i think should have happened
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Just read the damn story and find out it's not too long. Some suggestive content.


**About Time**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(I own nothing you recognize and this is definite AU and OOC)**

"Hey Zola, Are you okay?" A deep male voice asked from behind. The woman at the ships point tensed, but begun to relax when the speaker leaned against the rickety rail on the womans right hand side.

"Hey Shu. How'd you know it was me?" The woman, now called Zola, asked the man, now called Shu, casually. Shu just gave a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Zola asked confused while looking into the clear blue sea.

"Nothing, that's just an unusually dumb question coming from someone as intelligent as you." Shu said with a small chuckle. Zolas' caramel skinned face colored slightly at the slight praise in Shus final sentence.

_'This won't do at all. I can't let my emotions get the best of me while we're in the middle of a war. It shouldn't be this hard for me. How many other potential courters have I shot down in less than an hour? Although none of them were as cute and funny as Shu. It certainly doesn't help with all his __**'**__accidental__**'**__ flirting. Stop thinking like that dang it! Think of what King Jibral would say.'_ Zola thought sternly.

_'Who cares?'_ That annoying little voice in the back of her head chimed in. Zola ignored it, like she always has, and rubbed her bare arms.

'_Note to self. Next time you stand on a ships deck at night in the dead of winter make sure to wear something warmer than a simple tube top and a pair of cargo pants. It just went from cold to freezing out here!'_ Zola thought before she felt something warm settle on her shoulders. Zola blinked and looked down. She was wearing a blood red winter jacket. Not just any blood red winter jacket though. It took her a second but she recognized it to be the same one Shu always wore.

"What are you…?" Zola began turning towards her friend and crush, only to trail off when she saw that he was bare chested and **extremely** muscular.

"You were cold so I gave you my jacket. I'm used to the cold so you don't have to worry about me." Shu said adding the last part when he saw Zola open her mouth to protest. She was about to give him a lecture about worrying to much for others and not enough about himself when she suddenly found herself smiling.

"Thank you." Zola said as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. Shu blushed a startling shade of crimson and quickly looked away.

"You're welcome." Shu said quickly, still not looking at the women he developed a crush on. Zola found this all highly amusing and had to fight back a grin.

"You never answered my question earlier. How'd you know it was me?"Zola asked changing the subject smoothly.

"Three reasons." Shu began after breathing a sigh of relief.

"First. You're the only person I know that would be up and walking around at this hour. Second. You're the only woman I know that carries a sword on her hip wherever she goes. Third and the most obvious. Your hair." Shu said smiling as his blush crept away.

"My hair? What's wrong with my hair?" Zola asked fingering her thigh length hair.

"Nothing's wrong with it. In fact I think it's very pretty. You're just the only woman I know in the world that has pure silver hair _**naturally**_. Do you know how beautiful you look with your caramel skin, thigh length silver hair, and light grey-blue eyes at night? Even more so when the moonlight is dancing on your skin and around your body." Shu said running a hand through his own jet black hair. Zolas face was chili pepper red before he even finished.

"Get away from him!" An angry females voice shouted startling the two at the rail.

"Sssshhhh! Be quiet." Two voices hissed from somewhere in the darkness.

"I will not be quiet. That is _**my**_ Shu! Now get away from him!" The angry girls voice yelled as running footsteps were heard. Zola suddenly jumped to the right and landed near Shu, who immediately took up a defensive position directly in front of Zola.

"Show yourself!" Zola demanded while falling into an offensive position that Shu didn't recognize but found extremely familiar.

'_I'll have to ask her about it later._' Shu thought then heard the running footsteps again only this time they were softer. A quick second later. Zola sprang forward as Shu jumped behind her and a loud cracking was heard. Zola whirled around as a howl of pain tore through the dead night sky. Shu turned to smile at Zola with his hand closed around something that she couldn't see. Shu saw the worry in Zolas eyes and simply gave her a smirk.

_ "_I caught you an invisible baboon. I think I broke its wrist though."Shu said with a toothy grin. Zola breathed a sigh of relief then turned cold. Before she could say anything, however, the ship swayed dangerously then was rammed into by something!

"What! Another ship?" A startled boys voice shouted in alarm. Several men in armor and uniforms ran unto Zola and Shus ship. They pointed their polished double barrel shot guns at Shu and Zola.

"Who are you?" Zola demanded while Shu released the 'invisible baboon' as he called it and blocked their line of fire pointed at Zola by standing in front of her protectively.

"Huh? They're just kids." One of the uniformed men said lowering his gun then snapping it back to attention in a nanosecond.

"Identify yourselves, your place of origin, and your reason for sailing towards the kingdom of Jibiral at this time of night." Another uniformed man commanded sternly.

"We are-"Zola began but was immediately cut off by another uniformed man.

"Silence woman! We were asking the male not you. So be silenced or be beaten into your place" One of them said earning a small growl form Shu.

"Zola, listen. I have a plan. Reach into my back left pocket and pull out my mothers' engagement ring. I want you to discreetly slide it onto your finger and then follow my lead." Shu whispered so softly that Zola had to strain to hear him. When he felt her grab the ring he put his plan into motion.

"My name is Shu. I am from the village of Talta. This is my _fiancé_, Zola. She is from the kingdom of Sabina. We are sailing back to the kingdom of Jibiral because his majesty, King Jibral, requested an audience with us to speak of our engagement." Shu said confidently. The uniformed men looked at one another then focused on Zola and Shu again.

"Why would his majesty request an audience with mere peasants about their engagement? What proof do you have of this so called engagement?" One of the armored men asked cautiously. Zola help up her left hand and showed them the engagement ring on it.

"My name is Zola. Queen of Sabina. I disguised myself as a peasant and became a Knight Master in Jibiral. That is the reason King Jibral wishes to meet my _fiancé_. After we leave Jibiral we are heading to my palace to announce my engagement to the palace officials." Zola said formally with all the hints of royalty in the way that she suddenly carried herself. Shu managed to keep his surprise hidden but the soldiers had no such luck. Several jaws dropped, some very uninventive cusswords were heard, and someone even passed out! All those who were still conscious dropped there weapons and kneeled to Zola.

"I don't care if you're a queen or not. You can't have _**my**_ Shu!" The angry girls voice from earlier yelled as running footsteps were heard once again.

"What am I? A puppy!" Shu asked scratching the back of his head.

"No. You're way too cute to be a puppy."Zola teased making Shu fight down a blush. Shus head suddenly snapped upwards as he stood in front of Zolas petite frame. He was suddenly pushed over the rail and down into the violent waves below.

"SHU!" Zola yelled leaning over the rail as if to jump in after him.

"You called?" A voice asked from the ships pointy thing. (A\N I don't know what it's called) Zola looked at the man standing on the ships pointy thing and breathed a sigh of relief. Shu walked back to the ships deck as if he were walking on a tightrope. The soldiers left quickly as Shu stepped onto the small brown deck. Zola tackled him in a hug and they both lay sprawled on the deck with Zola hugging Shu.

"Don't ever do that to me again, you big jerk!" Zola said as tears slowly crawled down her cheeks. Shu immediately sat upright and held Zola while running his fingers through her soft silver main of hair.

"You know that you're not going to get this ring back right?" Zola asked a minute later as she used the back of her hand to wipe away the rest of her tears and saw the ring glitter in the moonlight.

"Good. I don't want it back anyway." Shu said with a genuine smile as they both stood up. Zola looked up at him sharply.

_'Is he saying what I think he is?' _She thought hopefully.

"Shu?" Zola asked hardly believing what she heard. Shu just smiled at her and nodded.

"I was planning on asking you sooner or later anyways." Was as far as Shu had gotten before Zola tackled him again. Only this time it was with a kiss. When the kiss ended.

"Am I to take that as a yes?" Shu asked a little lightheaded. Zola just laughed for the first time in a long time.

"Why so doubtful Shu?" Zola asked amusedly as she stood up.

"Because you are _**way**_ to good for me." Shu answered as he stood up unsteadily. Zola grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards her rooms.

"Well let's see how good I can really be." Zola whispered into Shus ear as she started to strip just before she kicked the door shut behind them. On the deck. Two boys, a girl, and the invisible girl, who was now visible, stood stock still in shock. Finally one boy whistled.

"It's about time." The other boy said. The others only nodded in agreement before heading off to their respectful rooms. Two months later. Zola whispered something into Shus ear. Shus jaw dropped and he hugged her before pulling her into a kiss. When he was asked about what she told him, he would merely smirk.

One month later and everyone know what Zola had told Shu. It was pretty obvious due to the fact that Zola hadn't yelled, fought, or run for the last month. Zola and her husband, Shu, had been smiling a lot more than usual. They were often caught rubbing a hand on Zolas stomach, which had begun to swell. Plus the fact that Zola had been blowing chunks a lot lately. Yep, they all knew Zola was pregnant.

**The End**

**(p.s. I don't know what the moral of this story is or of there is even one. I just decided to write it for some reason.)**


End file.
